


Candy Corn

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Prompt: "I don't really like Candy Corn"
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 20





	Candy Corn

“Oh my god,” You said happily as you noticed all the fall foods and decorations were on display in the store you walked in. “We finally have fall foods!”

“Well it is October.” Wanda chuckled at you.

“But do you know what this means?” You asked her with a very big smile, that slightly worried her.

“I do not,”

“Candy corn.” You stated. “It means that somewhere in this store is large amounts of candy corn and I plan on buying it all.”

“Candy corn?” Wanda asked you with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. The superior candy.” You told her, then paused, “Wait, please tell me you have had it?”

“I have,” Wanda chuckled at your concern over her trying candy. “But um, I don’t really like candy corn.”

You stopped in your tracks. Turning around and looking at your girlfriend like she had multiple heads. Which, to be fair, you assumed she must, to not like candy corn. “I’m sorry. I think I misheard you. What did you just say?”

“I don’t like candy corn?” Wanda said hesitantly, not sure how you were going to react.

“What?!” You were completely taken aback, “How can you not like it? It’s delicious.”

“I don’t know, it just wasn’t very good.” She shrugged.

“Well I would be more offended but I guess this just means I don’t have to share.” You shrugged, once you realized it meant more of the candy for yourself. 

Once you had finished your shopping you headed back to your apartment together. Wanda was appalled by just how much candy corn you bought but didn’t dare say anything about it.

You two had planned a relaxing rest of your day, just cuddling on the couch and watching some movies together. You had made sure to grab one of your newly bought bags of candy corn before cuddling into Wanda’s side. You had gotten comfortable against Wanda as the movie went on, occasionally popping more of the sweet candy in your mouth.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You asked offended when suddenly Wanda reached into the bag to grab a piece of candy.   
“Well you like it so much, I thought I would give it another try,” She explained and then popped the piece into her mouth. “Oh wait, that’s pretty good.”

“No! You said you didn’t like it!” You pouted realizing you would have to share.

“Oh come on! You basically bought out the store, surely you can share!” She laughed at you.

“Fine. But only because it’s you.” You told her, extending the bag so she could take a few more pieces. “You’re lucky I love you.

“Very lucky.” She agreed, a smile still on her face and she leaned down to kiss you tenderly.


End file.
